The present invention relates to dollies, and more particularly to an improved dolly suitable for use to support and move automobiles.
Heretofore, various arrangements have been devised for supporting automobiles with their wheels removed in elevated positions. Generally, however, these prior art devices have had one or more of the following disadvantages. Firstly, many prior art devices have lacked stability. Consequently, the use of such devices as dollies for moving automobiles was unsafe and a quite hazardous practice. Secondly, many of the devices were not capable of supporting the entire front or back end of an automobile, but rather were only designed for holding up one side of an automobile end. Further, certain prior art devices, while being relatively stable and capable of supporting the entire end of an automobile, could not be moved in all directions and consequently were not suitable for use to move automobiles in confined areas like automobile garages.